


Beneficence

by Greeneyesblue



Series: Fluff Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyesblue/pseuds/Greeneyesblue
Summary: Rodney had noticed Ronon kept giving him things. The question was, why?





	Beneficence

**Author's Note:**

> Just Write! Fluff Bingo 2019 prompt: gifts
> 
> Thank you to [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen) for the beta!

Ronon stepped into a room on the outskirts of the lower levels of Atlantis to be greeted with the end of one of McKay’s famous rants. Ronon sort of loved witnessing Rodney on a tear, because he found the aggressive display of competence strangely attractive.  
  
“I’m never leaving any of you idiots alone with any of my toys again!” McKay shouted from underneath the console he was currently working on. A thump and a curse followed. A scientist Ronon couldn’t remember the name of scurried out of the room.   
  
“Going well then?” Sheppard asked from where he was leaning against the wall near the door.   
  
They were in what Ronon was pretty sure was a control room for one of the water treatment plants on Atlantis. He hadn’t really paid too much attention to the details. Just heard all the chatter about it on the comms and came down for moral support. Well, his motives were more intentional than that. He wanted to bring Rodney a chocolate bar he’d gotten in trade from one of the soldiers. He was just waiting for Rodney to pause long enough, so he could give it to him.   
  
“Is that a Twix?” John asked.   
  
Ronon was momentarily confused and then looked down at the bright wrapping in his hand. “Twix” was emblazoned across the bright wrapper. He was familiar with a few of the Earth treats now, but this one was new to him. He was told it had caramel and cookie in it. He thought Rodney might like that.   
  
Ronon looked over at Sheppard. “Yeah.”   
  
“Ooo, can I split it with you?” Sheppard asked, rubbing his hands together in obvious glee at the prospect.   
  
“No.”   
  
John looked perplexed. “No? What do you mean, no?”   
  
Ronon could see why he might be confused. Their team was close and they usually freely shared food with each other, but this was for Rodney.   
  
“I mean, no. I don’t want to share it with you.”   
  
“Come on, man. Just a little?” John practically whined at him. “I ate the last of my stash last week, and it will be another few days until the Daedelus gets here with fresh supplies.”   
  
“That’s not my problem,” Ronon replied.   
  
It looked like John was gearing up to keep trying to persuade Ronon to share, but Rodney interrupted them as he slid out from under the console and sat up.   
  
“What’s the problem?”   
  
“Nothing,” Ronon said, more sharply than he intended.   
  
Sheppard made an exaggerated pouty face. “Ronon won’t share his chocolate with me.”   
  
Rodney chuckled. “If I had chocolate, I wouldn’t share it with you either. Especially with the whole dramatic woe-is-me act you’re putting on.”   
  
John threw his hands up in the air. “Seriously? You should take my side Rodney. You love chocolate!”   
  
“I do love chocolate, but despite widespread belief that I'm a social Neanderthal, I know how to respect boundaries!” Rodney shot back. “It the man doesn’t want to share, he doesn’t want to share.”   
  
Rodney picked up the toolbox he had been packing up as he spoke and grabbed his laptop before making his way toward the door. Sheppard had effectively ruined any kind of moment Ronon had thought he could create. Screw it. Ronon stepped into Rodney’s path.   
  
“Here. This is for you.”   
  
Rodney stopped and stared up at Ronon, with a surprised expression.   
  
“I thought you didn’t want to share your chocolate?” Rodney sort of sputtered after a few moments of awkward silence.   
  
“I don’t want to share it with Sheppard. It’s for you,” Ronon explained.   
  
He thought that was a pretty clear explanation, but Rodney still looked baffled. Ronon was still holding the chocolate bar out for Rodney to take. He thrust it forward again in an effort to get the man to take it.   
  
“Why?” Rodney asked.   
  
John pushed off the wall and stepped around them.   
  
“Just take the damn chocolate, McKay, so we can all end whatever this awkward standoff is about,” he said before walking out the door.   
  
Rodney huffed at John’s antics, but finally reached out and took the candy bar from Ronon.   
  
“Thank you,” he muttered, still looking a little confused.   
  
“You’re welcome,” Ronon replied. Before things could get any more awkward, he gracefully moved around Rodney and made a quick exit.   
  
Well, that had gone about as badly as possible. Ronon was trying to be direct, but instead it had turned into a very odd exchange. It didn’t put him in a very good mood, and he planned on brooding about it in the sparring ring with whoever was unlucky enough to be hanging around the area.   
  
\- - - - -   
  
Rodney sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. It had been a long ass day, and he wasn’t done, by far. He blindly grabbed his mug and tilted it up to his lips, only to grunt in dismay when he found it empty. Before he could decide whether it was worth the energy to get up and get more, he smelled the heavenly scent of a steaming cup of his favorite dark roast.   
  
Turned just as Ronon reached his desk and set the coffee within reach. Rodney didn’t wait to greet him before carefully grabbing the mug and taking a slow sip. He sighed in bliss before looking up at Ronon.   
  
“I thought we were out of this roast?”   
  
Ronon shrugged. “I managed to find some.”   
  
Rodney took another couple of sips before responding. He'd drink anything with caffeine when times were desperate, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate the good stuff when he had it. This was the good stuff. Ronon had definitely gone out of his way to find someone that had a stash of this left. Huh.   
  
“You don’t drink coffee,” Rodney stated.   
  
Ronon just shrugged again. “I know you like it.”   
  
“I don’t know why you’re being so nice to me lately, but if it gets me the good coffee, I don’t care.”   
  
Ronon actually laughed a little at that. His smile was easy and Rodney couldn’t help but grin back. Rodney secretly loved it when Ronon smiled. He might put on a front of being taciturn all the time, but when he smiled, he looked so happy and comfortable. Maybe it was because Ronon had more reason to appreciate the little joys in life. Rodney had learned that in the last few years on Atlantis too, and this coffee was definitely one of the little joys in life.   
  
“Well, thank you very much. I love this stuff.”   
  
“Glad you like it.” Ronon held up his hand, which Rodney now realized was carrying a carafe, and set the carafe on the desk. “There’s more where that came from.”   
  
“You are a god among men, Ronon. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise,” Rodney said reverently, while reaching to pull the carafe closer.   
  
Ronon just laughed again and left Rodney’s office. Rodney sipped his delicious brew and mulled over the curious gift.   
  
\- - - - -   
  
Rodney answered the door chime to his room to find Ronon standing in the corridor, nervously shifting his weight.   
  
“Hey,” Rodney greeted, “What’s up?”   
  
“May I come in?” Ronon asked.   
  
He was carrying a small box, but nothing else. Ronon and Rodney didn’t really hang out one-on-one so he figured Ronon had a reason for coming here. Rodney stood back and gestured Ronon into the room. After standing awkwardly for a moment, Rodney decided to take a seat on his bed, leaving the desk chair for Ronon if he wanted it.   
  
“So what’s up?” Rodney started when Ronon didn’t immediately say anything.   
  
Ronon leaned forward and held out the box. “I got you this. I thought it might be useful and I hope you like it.”   
  
Rodney was a little confused, and he knew his expression showed it. He took the box and opened it. Inside was a compact multi-tool. The kind that unfolded into pliers, blades, screwdrivers and all other manner of useful items. It was exactly the kind of useful thing Rodney loved, and he was a little stunned by it all. It wasn’t that the gift was particularly expensive or flashy. It was something Rodney could use every day.   
  
“Wow, um. Thank you,” he managed, after staring down at it for a moment.   
  
Finally, Rodney took it out of the box and began manipulating it to pull out all the various gadgets. Ronon didn’t say anything for a few moments as he watched.   
  
“Do you like it?” he finally asked.   
  
“Yes! Yes, of course I like it. It’s the perfect gift really. I hate sharing my tools with other people and not being able to find something when I need it, so this will be all mine,” Rodney finished, looking up with a bit of a gleeful smirk.   
  
Ronon just smiled in return.   
  
“Why?” Rodney asked after another awkward beat of silence. “Why the chocolate and the coffee and this?”   
  
“You’re always helping everyone out around here. Fixing things and making sure Atlantis runs smoothly. I just wanted to return a little bit of the favor.”   
  
Rodney could tell Ronon was holding something back, which was unusual. Ronon didn’t always concern himself with social tact and was often honest to the point it made people uncomfortable. It was a personality trait Rodney found he appreciated.  
  
“Is that the only reason?” he asked, prodding.   
  
Ronon looked down and cleared his throat before looking up to meet Rodney’s gaze.   
  
“Also, because I like you,” he said quietly, “and I’m quite attracted to you.”   
  
“You-you’re attracted to me?” Rodney sputtered.   
  
Ronon gave a little huff, but was clearly smiling affectionately.   
  
“Yes, I'm attracted to you. Why does that surprise you?”   
  
Rodney’s thought process was oddly slow to react to this turn of events. He was utterly baffled by it all.   
  
“I guess it just does. I’ll admit that I’m awesome, but I'm not what most would consider conventionally attractive by Earth standards. You, on the other hand,” Rodney paused and gestured toward Ronon’s whole body, “are all of that.”   
  
“All of what?” Ronon looked confused.   
  
Rodney rolled his eyes. “You know. All that muscular deliciousness and the bad boy vibe you have going.”   
  
Ronon held up his hands warding off further arguments from Rodney.   
  
“I’ve never gotten that whole bad boy thing your people talk about, but you’re smart and sexy and brave and loyal. You’re the best person I know, and I’d really like to spend more time with you.”   
  
Rodney just stared at Ronon, mouth open.   
  
“You know, if we didn’t have Sheppard around cock-blocking us sticking his damn nose in everything all the time, maybe you wouldn’t be so surprised about this,” Ronon added.   
  
Rodney barked a surprised laugh. “You spend entirely too much time with enlisted grunts.”   
  
Ronon shrugged. “Eh, they’re good sparring fodder.”   
  
“Fodder is right,” Rodney agreed. He made grabby hands in Ronon’s direction. “Okay, let's do this then.”   
  
Ronon’s eyebrows raised in surprise, but Rodney figured it was the good kind of surprise because he was still smiling.   
  
“Really?” Ronon asked.   
  
“Yes, really. Now get over here. I’ve been wanting to get my hands on you since forever, and I think I've earned at least a hug for enduring your ridiculously slow plan of bringing me gifts to get my attention.”   
  
“Oh, I think you’re selling yourself short,” Ronon said, standing and moving to sit next to Rodney on the bed. “I think you earned at least a kiss too.”   
  
“Good,” Rodney murmured as they drew close.   
  
The kiss was electric and every good thing Rodney didn’t know he’d wanted. Now that he knew Ronon was interested, he wanted to give this a real go. Ronon was physically attractive, but what had always fascinated Rodney about the man was his sharp mind and detailed observation of those around him. Ronon had layers, and Rodney planned to explore them all. Later. After some enthusiastic making out and light groping.


End file.
